You Can't Short-Circuit Love
by Uvray12
Summary: Hiro had finally gotten over his depressing habit over the loss of loved ones. He was glad he hadn't fallen for the mysterious figure at the subway station, but what he didn't know, was that he might fall for a super cute girl, so much so, that Baymax constantly reports his mood-swings changing... WARNING: MAJOR SPOLIER ALERT!
1. Intro

**Aye, mi amigas! It's me again, posting this at 3 am in the morning for you fools! You should be grateful, you ungrateful scums! Just kidding, I love you all. So, I watched Bid Hero 6 yesterday and let me tell you, It was the awesome, funniest, saddest movie (besides ****_Up_**** Of course) Disney has ever made so far. And I RARELY cry, especially for animated movies. **

**I only cried for Lion King, HTTYD 2, and Big Hero 6. This movie was heartbreaking yet funny to lighten the tone. I recommend that EVERYONE should watch it. Seriously. Also, I forgot to mention that I have just finished BoO from HoO (Percy Jackson) and I am officially in love with Nico di Angelo. There, I said it. And I love Hiro, Tadashi, and Baymax. I call dibs on Baymax for personal Cuddling Companion ;) Peace Out, senor/itas!**** I really hate updating such short stories aha :3**

Intro

"Baymax!" Hiro called to his inflatable robot. "Catch!"

The half-Caucasian, half-Japanese teen threw a huge boulder, using his electromagnetic catapult, designed with hyperactive molecules to keep it buzzing with plasma energy. Baymax simply looked up from his rearranging of his new suit Hiro had upgraded for him and blinked once. Then, he looked at Hiro, who was anxiously waiting for him to do something. Baymax did nothing, but tilted his head a bit as if he were confused.

"B-baymax!" Hiro yelled as the boulder slammed down in front of the robot. He jumped down from his post on the catapult and ran as fast as he could to his healthcare companion.

Steam rose up from the sides of the cracked boulder, hence making it look like a meteor from outer space. Hiro stared at the boulder as an eerie hum took over the air around him. Baymax did not emerge nor did the tears from Hiro's eyes do the same. They just sat there, waiting. For nothing.


	2. Chapter One- A New Threat?

Hiro stared for no more than half a minute when something rattled under the boulder. The boy's eyes widened as a black fist broke through the top of the boulder, smashing it completely. Baymax came out of a hole the rock had made and looked around until he saw Hiro grinning like an idiot.

"YES!" He pumped his fist in the air and whooped around Baymax. "It worked!"

Baymax's lenses shrinked into a semi-circle as if smiling. "Yes, your new inventions are quite incredible. You are a genius, a master of the art."

Hiro stopped his victory dance and turned around with a poker face. "Baymax, you said the same exact thing to _every_ invention I make."

Baymax looked from side to side, and his lenses closed slightly, as if smirking smugly. "Yes, I do. You have a good memory."

"But, why do you do that?" the boy asked, offended. "Do you think I'm not capable of other words to say than that sentence?"'

"I have more sentences," Baymax nodded. "But you are not on that level yet."

Hiro looked at his bot, confusion and hurt written all over his face. Not on that level? He had made more inventions than Thomas Edison! What more should he do to satisfy the robot? It sounded stupid to create something greater than great, almost impossible to get greater praises from a nursing/soldier robot, but that was the way Hiro felt at the moment.

"Baymax," Hiro burned with excitement. "Tell me what to do."

"Ugh, where are they?" Gogo sighed exasperated.

Honey looked up from her book. "Correction: What are they doing?"

"Testing Hiro's new suit for BayBay," Fred munched on his chips as he stared intently into a new comic book series. "It's _super_ cool."

Gogo scrunched up her nose. "Who the heck is BayBay?"

Honey giggled. "Probably Fred's girlfriend's nickname."

"Or _Hiro's_ new girlfriend's nickname." Fred wiggled his eyebrows.

"Or it could be Baymax's new nickname, for goodness sake!" Gogo said pointedly to the two giggling friends. But once they started, it was hard for them to stop. Gogo rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help smiling at the sight.

Wasabi had been immersed in his computer the whole time. He hadn't said anything, so he probably didn't hear any of the commotion going on around him.

"Hey!"

Wasabi jumped from his beanbag and papers flew all around him like snow in a storm. He looked around quickly, eyes wide. Then, he frowned at his three friends who were laughing at the way he had reacted to the sudden noise.

"Whose loud voice made me do that?" Wasabi asked with dangerous sweetness.

Gogo saluted him with two fingers lazily. "This one here."

Wasabi whipped his head around to face her, his dreadlocks waving slightly. He shook his head at her and started to pick up his papers which had scattered all across the floor where he had been sitting peacefully.

Honey closed her book and put it aside. "What are you working on, Wasabi?"

"Um, nothing really," he mumbled from behind his beanbag before standing up. "Just…checking the news."

Gogo rolled her eyes and blew a bubble from the bubble gum she had just popped into her mouth.

"What's so interesting on the news?" Honey asked calmly. She got up from the couch and strutted over to Wasabi, who had just made himself comfortable once more. She looked over his huge shoulder and peered into the screen. Her eyes widened.

"Wasabi," she urged. "Quick, click that article. That looks like something we should know."

Sensing the urgency in her voice, Gogo and Fred quickly crowded around Wasabi's computer. Wasabi clicked the article and scrolled down to where the news video was. He pressed play and sat back so his friends could see.

Hiro mumbled in his sleep. Baymax was trying to wake him up, but was failing. He had sensed Hiro Hamada was a deep sleeper due to not getting enough sleep when he invented new things constantly. Baymax looked around, but saw nothing to wake up the boy to take him inside. His sensors told him it would rain heavily soon and Baymax needed to take Hiro inside to his friends.

As Baymax was thinking of new ways to wake the boy, Honey opened the door to Fred's huge "backyard" and called Baymax. The robot looked her way as Honey motioned him to bring Hiro inside urgently. Something must've happened. The problem was Baymax couldn't wake Hiro. It was almost as if he were in some kind of trance. Controlled hyperactive sleep.

Baymax pointed to Hiro and explained how he couldn't wake him up. Honey's eyes grew and ran inside the mansion. Seconds later, she returned with her friends trailing behind her. They ran up to Baymax and a sleeping Hiro. Wasabi knelt down and checked Hiro's pulse.

"Well?" everyone asked.

Wasabi sighed with relief. "He's got a steady pulse."

Gogo yelled to Hiro. Nothing. She knelt down and whistled in his ear. Hiro didn't move.

The crew started to get worried. "He's a corpse with a pulse," Fred stated flatly.

Honey smacked his arm. "Don't say that! He's alive, I know he is."

"Baymax," Wasabi asked the robot. "When did Hiro fall asleep?"

"About 30 minutes ago," replied the faithful bot.

"How did he start to sleep?" Honey pressed on.

"Hiro had asked me what I should tell him to invent for me to praise him with better sentences since I was not satisfying him with the sentence that I usually gave him when he invented something new, " Baymax replied. "We debated on what to invent when he said his stomach hurt. I scanned him and diagnosed he was not eating properly. We flew to his aunt's café and ate a meal.

"Hiro's head then started to hurt and I scanned him once more," Baymax continued. "I diagnosed he was not getting enough sleep and was not sleeping correctly hence his inventions. Soon, his arms, thighs, and feet started to ache, so I insisted he lay down for a short nap. And here he is, under the tree, not waking up."

The four friends looked at each other worried. "This is exactly what we just read about in the article Honey pointed out for us," Gogo said. "There was a suspicious figure around the San Fransokyo departments of military, like the police and fire department, and whenever the person passed by the area, a few minutes later, people would feel sick or unwell."

"This is serious," Fred said in a dark tone. Then, he gasped. "Wait, what if it's Callaghan escaping from prison? You know that guy is super smart and _malicious_. He said that last word as if he was trying to know whether he got it right or not. Surprisingly, he did.

"There's no way it's Callaghan because they interrogated him a few days after this thing started." Wasabi pointed out.

Everyone else nodded as an agreement with Wasabi since he was quoting the article that had mentioned something like that.

Suddenly, a movement came from under Baymax. Everyone froze. A huge mechanical snake jutted out from the ground, knocked the crew off their feet, swallowed Baymax, and disappeared as quickly as it had come.


End file.
